Just a Bite
by Halawen
Summary: Klaus sees Caroline reading some vampire fan fiction & becomes intrigued, he decides he needs to meet the author and has Jeremy track down who she is. When Clare is confronted with a real vampire will she run or be seduced? DeGrassi/Vampire Diaries cross over with fluff and smut, a bit of drama & hot vampires. Was a oneshot now a will be a short story.
1. Just a Bite

**Welcome to tonight's shot.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Takes place in season 13B of DeGrassi about a month into the new school year.**

 ***Clare never had cancer and she did go to Paris. She lost her virginity to Eli at prom and they broke up that summer while she was in Paris.**

 ***Owen goes to Centennial and works at DeGrassi as a junior coach.**

 ***Adam is not dead but broke up with Becky and the Bakers went back to Florida.**

 ***For Vampire Diaries it doesn't really fit into any season I'm just using some of the characters.**

 **Just a Bite**

 **(KLAUS)**

"What are you doing?" I ask Caroline because she's far too engrosses in her laptop while I'm in the room.

"Reading," is her quick reply.

"Reading what?" I question walking over to the bed and sitting next to her.

"Some vampire fan fiction, it's for Fortnight, I didn't really like the books but this girl is really good. Her fan fiction is addicting I've been up all night reading this story, it's pretty hot too," Caroline tells me.

I glance at it and read a little over her shoulder, Caroline is right it is hot and the girl made herself the vampire. The more I read the more I'm intrigued by the author and decide I should meet her.

"What's the author's name?"

"I don't know her screen name is Madam DeGrassi and her account profile doesn't give her real name," Caroline responds. "Where are you going?" Caroline asks when I get off the bed.

"To find Madam DeGrassi," I reply. I can't compel the machine to tell me who Madam DeGrassi is but I can get Jeremy to do it. I find him at the grilland sit down next to him. "I need you to do something for me," I tell him.

"Why would I do anything for you?" He spits back.

"Because you don't want to be on my bad side."

"I didn't know you had a good one," Jeremy shoots back.

"I need a favor, I'll return it some day and it's a small one, all I need you to do is find out who the author of some fan fiction is," I tell him.

"I didn't know you read fan fiction," he quips.

"Caroline was reading it, I want to meet the author," I respond.

"What for?" Jeremy questions like he doesn't trust my motives.

"I'm not going to kill her," I assure him.

"I'll find out who she is but don't hurt her," Jeremy stipulates.

"You can trust me," I grin.

"I doubt that but I'm sure if I don't you won't stop bothering me or you'll hurt someone. My laptop's at the house," Jeremy replies.

"Then let's go," I comment grabbing Jeremy by the back of the jacket and pulling him to the door. We get in my car and I drive us to the Gilbert house, I follow Jeremy to his room. After I show him the site I was on Jeremy starts typing keys. "This is taking too long," I complain after a few moments.

"It takes time to hack an account, why don't you sit down I'm in her e-mail it will just be a few minutes," Jeremy tells me. I sit at his desk and look through his drawers to occupy myself. "I got it, her name is Clare Edwards, she lives in Toronto and she attends DeGrassi Community School. Here's her picture," Jeremy says turning the laptop toward me.

When I see her I smile, she's quite attractive, not quite Caroline but Clare has a certain innocent cuteness and piercing blue eyes.

"Going to Toronto," I say as I leave.

"HEY DON'T KILL HER," Jeremy calls after me.

"What were you doing here?" Elena snaps at me as I pass her.

"I needed your brother, I'm done with him now," I respond as I get in my car and head for Toronto at top speed.

 **(ADAM)**

"Where's your brother? We need to get home," Dallas remarks as I join him and Owen on the steps.

"In the student council office with Clare, they are spending way too much time together," I reply.

"Well they are Student Council President and VP," Owen replies.

"I know but she's my best friend and with Eli in New York, and the two of them broken up, I don't like my brother monopolizing my best friend. If they spend all their time together who am I supposed to hang out with?"

"You have us," Dallas says.

"Like I said I need Clare," I quip back and Dallas shoots me a look.

"Hey you guys know him?" Owen asks nodding toward a man leaning against a very nice looking car. He's tall and slight with short dark blonde or honey brown hair and thin features.

"I don't know him, he doesn't look familiar to me," I shrug.

"Never seen him," Dallas says.

"I don't like the look of him, I've never seen him before and he's looking at all the girls that are coming out of DeGrassi. I'm going to go talk to him," Owen tells us.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dallas asks as he and I follow Owen.

"I work here now and I don't like the way he's looking at people," Owen responds. "Hey," he calls to the stranger and gets right in the guy's face, Dallas and I stand on either side of Owen. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Owen demands with clenched fists.

The stranger looks Owen over, then looks Dallas over and then me. He doesn't look very strong; in fact Owen looks like he could flatten this guy easily. Yet the stranger is not fazed by Owen at all, not by Dallas, not by the three of us. After he looks all three of us over he straightens up and looks Owen right in the eyes.

"Do you know Clare Edwards?" The man asks in a clam voice.

"What do you want with Clare? How do you know her?" I inquire but he ignores me.

"Yes," Owen answers the man's question in an oddly calm voice.

"Bring her to me," the stranger commands Owen.

"Okay," Owen says turning around and he begins walking back into school.

"Owen what are you doing? Where are you going?" I question running after Owen and Dallas follows me.

"I have to bring him Clare," Owen replies with a voice that's almost detached.

"Uh why?" Dallas asks but Owen doesn't respond.

"Owen stop you can't just go get Clare for this guy," I say pulling on Owen's arm but he keeps walking and just sort of shoves me away.

"I must bring Clare to him," Owen replies again.

"It's like he's hypnotized," I comment.

"Maybe that dude is some Vegas hypnotist or something," Dallas says as we chase Owen down the hall.

"Great now how do we knock Owen out of it so he doesn't bring Clare to this guy?" I question as Owen opens the door to student council. Clare and Drew are in the middle of a conversation but when Owen opens the door they both look at him, and then he picks her up.

"OWEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Clare shrieks.

"Dude what the hell?" Drew questions standing up just as Owen tosses Clare over his shoulder.

"I have to bring Clare to him," Owen replies turning for the door.

"Owen this show of barbaric force is not a turn on now put me down!" Clare demands pounding his back.

"Bring her to who? What are you doing Owen?" Drew asks.

"Just come on I don't think he's going to stop until gives Clare to the stranger outside," I tell my brother.

"What? What stranger? What is going on?" Drew demands following us out the door.

Owen carrying Clare over his shoulder like a caveman attracts quite a bit of attention. She gives up telling him to put her down after a moment and props herself up a little to look around. She looks at me but all I can do is shrug because I have no idea what's going on. Owen walks out with Clare and walks back to the stranger, setting Clare down at his feet and the stranger smiles. Owen looks around and looks at Clare, he seems to be confused.

"Thank you," the stranger says to Owen.

"Thanks for what? Why did I just go get Clare for you? Who the hell are you?" Owen demands but the stranger is looking only at Clare.

Clare's normal reaction to a guy looking at her like candy would be disgust on Clare's part, maybe anger; she'd call him a pig or say some snide remark to him. But even though this guy is clearly undressing her with his eyes she doesn't get angry or give him any sort of snide remark she just smiles shyly.

"I'm Klaus," he says to Clare, "would you like to come with me?"

"Yes," Clare nods.

"No Clare don't! You don't this guy, I think he's dangerous," I tell her in an urgent voice.

"I'll be fine," she responds turning to me.

Klaus grins and opens the car door for Clare; he goes around to the driver's side door and gets in. Klaus speeds away almost hitting another car as he peels out.

"Okay how did the four of us just stand here and let Clare get in a car with that guy?" Drew questions after we've watched them pull away.

"We're four strong guys and we just let her get in the car and disappear with a guy we never met and who Jedi mind tricked Owen into grabbing her," I comment.

"Yeah we suck," Dallas nods.

"I have to get back to work I'll see you guys tomorrow. If you hear from Clare let me know please, I still have no idea why I grabbed Clare for him," Owen says.

"Yeah we will," Drew nods.

"Let's go home," Dallas comments.

Drew goes back inside for his stuff, he grabs Clare's too. The three of us get in the car and start driving home, I get out my phone and call Clare but she doesn't answer.

 **(CLARE)**

"Give me the best room at this hotel," Klaus says to the man behind the desk at the Shangri-La Hotel.

"Of course Sir the Shangri-La suite," he says typing on the computer. "Here's your key," the man replies without even asking for a credit card. Klaus puts his hand at my back and we walk toward the elevators. Taking it to the top floor it's not hard to find our room.

"Wow this room is amazing," I remark as I look around the massive suite. "Why did you bring me here? Who are you?" I inquire.

"I'm a vampire," he responds and I laugh. He was across the room but in the blink of an eye he's in front of me, holding my arms and then I see his fangs. My heartbeat quickens and I begin screaming with the realization that vampires are real. I begin struggling in his grasp and I'm still screaming.

"Calm down," Klaus says in a calm voice looking right into my eyes and I instantly calm down. "I'm not going to kill you, I wanted to meet you, I wanted to…have you," Klaus tells me gently brushing his fingers over my cheek. "Have you ever made love to a vampire?"

"No," I answer slowly.

"Would you like to?"

I bite my lip and think about this proposal, a moment ago I was still certain that vampires were a thing of myth, but now I not only know that they're real one wants me. A very attractive, very sexy vampire that's brought me to a very nice hotel wants to make love to me. I release my lip and smile, nodding just slightly. Klaus grins and picks me up, he takes me to the bed and takes my shoes off before he rips off all my clothes, essentially ripping them in half and pulling them off my body forcefully. I gasp and try to cover myself but Klaus grabs my wrists.

"No don't cover yourself," he says looking in my eyes and I bite my lip.

Klaus undresses so fast I barely even notice and then he's on the bed again, hovering over me. He grins and starts kissing his way down my body. He lifts me up suddenly, turning us so that we're sitting up now and my legs curl around his waist on instinct. Klaus continues kissing my neck and chest, lifting me up he spears himself into me. I gasp and lurch as my body adjusts, my body adjusts quickly and I let out a quivering breath. I grip his shoulders to steady myself as he begins thrusting again. He moves so quickly I'm driven to orgasm quickly, screaming out and digging my nails into his back, scratching at his flesh but it doesn't seem to affect him at all.

"That was lovely, let's see how many more times you can do that," Klaus grins laying me back on the bed.

He opens my legs a bit more and bends my knees up. He doesn't go at rocket fast speed this time; he does the opposite and goes incredibly slow. I'm amazed at how he's able to control his movements, incredible speed and careful slow movements as if he's able to actually slow down time. He moves very slow, his moves are painstaking and each thrust takes several minutes. It's exciting and yet tortures, every part of me yearns for him to bring me to orgasm again. It feels like hours before I finally reach a second orgasm, every part of my body shakes and quivers and I scream out louder than I thought was possible. My body feels like jelly but Klaus isn't done yet, he gets me up on my hands and knees and gets behind me. He moves fast again, very fast and I'm brought to three more orgasms before he climaxes. When he's done I fall onto the bed, quivering and sweating, in a state of ecstasy I've never felt before.

"That was fun," Klaus grins, "I'm in need of sustenance now."

Before I can say anything he opens my legs again and bites into my inner thigh. I whimper in pain, the feeling when he begins to drink is so odd, a draining feeling and yet oddly euphoric. I gasp and feel my energy being drained and then I fall asleep. I wake the next morning to the alarm on my phone.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asks.

"I have school, you ripped all my clothes off I have nothing to wear out of here."

"Then you should stay here all day and be naked with me it sounds much more fun than high school," Klaus replies.

"I need to get to school; I'm going to have to explain to everyone where I've been. And I need clothes, and don't do that hypnotize thing on me to make me stay here. If I don't show up at school Adam's going to come searching for me."

"I would think staying here naked with me would be enticing enough without me needing to compel you. However since you seem insistent to get to school stay here I'll get you something to wear," Klaus tells me. He gets out of bed and gets dressed then zips out of the room. I get up and wrap myself in the sheet to use the washroom, there is at least mouth wash in the washroom and I take some food from the mini fridge since I haven't eaten since yesterday. "Here wear this, get dressed fast and I'll take you to school," Klaus tells me handing me a blue dress.

"I need a…" begin to say bra and underwear when Klaus hands me a lacey black set. "Thank you," I smile before I start getting dressed. Happily finding that the clothes fit perfectly.

"You look lovely, now come since you're so persistent to get to school I will take you."

We don't check out of the hotel we just get in his car and he drives me back to DeGrassi. He pulls up out front and then cups my face in his hand looking into my eyes.

"You won't tell anyone about vampires," he says and I nod slightly.

"Thanks for the ride, and last night…I think," I comment closing the car door.

"I'll be back, we can have some more fun before I drive home," Klaus tells me and then drives off.

I walk into school heading for my locker but get stopped by Adam. He's not alone either Dallas, Drew and Owen are with him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all night," Adam says.

"Klaus took me to a hotel, I spent the night in his suite," I reply.

"What?!" Adam exclaims.

"Did you sleep with him?" Owen questions.

"Yes," I grin biting my lip as I remember last night.

"But you don't even know him," Adam exclaims.

"Can I go to my locker now?"

No one says anything and they don't stop me from going to my locker but they do follow me. Not much happens that morning, the guys keep looking at me like they want to ask me questions but they don't say anything. At lunch time however I find Klaus waiting outside my classroom.

"Want to have some more fun?" Klaus asks.

"It's my lunch time," I reply.

"We can do plenty in an hour," Klaus grins.

"Hello Mr. Hottie," Alli grins from my side and Klaus looks over giving her a small grin.

"I think," Klaus smiles bending down to whisper in my ear, "that you should come have more fun with me or I'll feast on your little friend here, she looks very tasty."

"Leave her alone."

"Does that mean you're coming with me? I could compel you," Klaus says.

"I'll come but I have to be back in an hour," I remind him.

Klaus just grins and takes my hand pulling me out to his car. He leans me against it and abducts my lips into fiery kiss.

 **(DAMON)**

"You know Klaus has been awfully quiet the last couple of days and that can't be good," I remark sitting down at the grill next to Jeremy and Alaric.

"He's in Toronto," Jeremy speaks up.

"What do you mean he's in Toronto? How do you know that?"

"He went to find a girl, some high school girl named Clare Edwards. Caroline was reading her vampire fan fiction and Klaus became intrigued. He made me hack her account and when he found out who she was he took off to go find her."

"Great he's going to kill half of Toronto probably. Text me what you know I'm going up there to see what he's up to and see what new pet he's got for himself," I comment and run out of the grill.

I get in my car and drive to Toronto, it's a bit of a drive but when your instincts and reflexes are lightning fast you can drive pretty fast. When I pull up to the high school I see Klaus kissing a short girl with curls. He's leaning her up against his car and everyone in the yard is watching them.

"Klaus," I call to him and he stops kissing the girl I'm assuming is Clare.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I reply.

"Clare Darling this is Damon Salvatore, a very annoying and young vampire compared to me."

"Hi," she nods but her voice shakes, Klaus hasn't compelled her.

"Nice to meet you," I nod to the girl and look at Klaus, "it's time to go home."

"No it's not, I'm not done having fun yet. You should taste her Damon she's wonderful," Klaus whispers tipping her neck back.

"No, I'm not going to feed on her especially in the middle of the school courtyard with all the kids watching," I respond.

"Then let's go somewhere a little quieter," Klaus smiles and puts Clare in his car. He runs around to the drives side.

I run to my car and get in following Klaus as he speeds off. I speed up pull in front of Klaus' car forcing him to stop.

"You won't win this fight Damon. What does she even matter to you? It's just some girl," Klaus comments pulling me out of the car. "Feed from her," Klaus orders biting her wrist, he takes a sip and holds it to me.

"No, this is dangerous and stupid and she's an innocent girl," I tell him pushing Klaus away from her.

"You're starting to sound like your brother, I didn't know you cared about the innocent," Klaus replies and punches me, so I punch him.

We begin fighting, throwing punches and tossing the other around while Clare watches us. She's leaning on Klaus' car and watching us stunned.

"Let her go, she's not involved in this and she's not your toy, you are done playing with her. You had your fun; go back to Mystic Falls and chasing Caroline."

"You really care about this. Fine I'll go back to Mystic Falls, maybe Caroline will be jealous. This doesn't mean you've won Damon, I'll be back to play with her," Klaus says and walks to Clare. "Goodbye for now Clare," Klaus says and drinks from her wrist. He doesn't let go and Clare's beginning to get pale. I run over and Klaus lets go of her, she falls into my arms as Klaus gets in his car and speeds away.

"Dammit," I grumble biting into my wrist and holding it to Clare's lips, "drink."

"I don't want to become a vampire," she says.

"Unless you die with my blood in your system you won't, now drink or you will die."

She gingerly licks my wrist first and then begins to suck, suckling my blood until I make her stop. She takes a few breaths and stands up, wiping her mouth and composing herself.

"Thanks for that and for getting him to leave," Clare says.

"That's me the hero, now there's just one more thing," I tell her and look into her eyes, "forget that vampires exist."

"Vampires aren't real," she replies.

"Good now you should call someone to come get you," I say and she pulls her cell phone out.

"Clare where are you?" A voice asks on the end of the line.

"Adam can you come get me I'm near St. James Cemetery."

"We're on our way what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Clare replies.

"We'll be there soon," Adam says and hangs up.

"My friends are coming," she tells me of course I heard the whole conversation but I did tell her to forget about vampires.

"Good now here take this bracelet, it's filled with vervaine and will keep you from getting compelled again. Now give me your phone," I tell her after putting the bracelet on her wrist. She doesn't hesitate to give the phone and not because I compelled her. "I put in my number and my brother Stefan's number if Klaus comes back you call us," I tell her handing her phone back to her and she nods.

"Was I hurt?" She inquires wiping the blood from her healed wrist.

"You fell," I reply hearing a car approach.

"Your friends are on your way, goodbye Clare," I tell her and get in my car speeding back to Mystic Falls. I hope Klaus really does leave her alone.

 **More chapters coming soon, so stay tuned.**


	2. Don't be Secret to Me Now

**Welcome readers! These continuing chapters of** _ **Just a Bite**_ **are brought to you by you really. I would never ever have been inspired to do more chapters if not for the multiple requests and support to do so.**

 **So, these chapters are dedicated to svhs055 and all the readers that wanted this story to continue.**

 **There isn't much to know, all the A/Ns from chapter one remain the same. I'm using characters, relationships and elements from Vampire Diaries, but this story doesn't fit in to any particular season of Vampire Diaries (as I said in chapter one).**

 **This chapter covers essentially the same time period in three different POVs, a bit of POV jumping but it was necessary for this chapter.**

 **Everything else you need to know is in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Ch. 2 Don't be Secret to Me Now**

 **(KLAUS)**

I smell her now. The closer I come to the city, the more the wind carries her scent. Sweet, floral, with an undertone of spice, just like the girl herself.

It's been three weeks since Damon ruined my fun with Clare. I returned to Mystic Falls, distracted myself with Caroline and others, but it wasn't the same. Somehow the girl with the celestial cerulean eyes continually entered my thoughts. As I couldn't get Clare off my mind, I decided to come and see her. It wasn't very hard to find out that the local teen club near DeGrassi was hosting a Halloween party tomorrow night. So, I took a very old outfit of mine, packed a few other things and got in my car.

I won't go straight to the school, as much as I want to see her, haver again. It is tempting to force one of her classmates to fetch her for me again, that was amusing. Before I see Clare, I have other things to attend to. First, I obtain a suite at The Hazelton. After finding some dinner I visit a theatrical shop and obtain a very nice, very expensive mask to hide my face. We can't have her friends recognizing me, that would not be pretty.

Since I'm in the city for the night I enjoy myself, I could probably track Clare to her house, but the anticipation is sweet in it's way too. The next morning, I do go to the school, to watch her, but I make sure no one can see me. I watch the school entrance, waiting for her, watching the kids meander around the yard, talking about such insignificant and petty little things.

Then she appears, she looks…sumptuous, she's smiling, greeting her friends. I watch her bounce up the stairs and lick my lips. I watch her for most of the day, as much as I can, I don't dare go into the school. I even follow her home when she leaves school for the day, I know where she lives now. I find a nice perch and watch her through her window, not for long, she's mostly on her laptop or doing homework. After a couple of hours of watching her I return to the hotel to get ready for the party.

"Nice costume," the boy manning the door at Above the Dot says to me.

"Thanks, I've had it a very long time. What a quaint club."

"Uh yeah quaint. That's ten bucks," he tells me.

I turn and look him directly in the eyes. "I already paid you."

"Right, you already paid," he nods.

I grin and walk in, I see a swarm of kids dressed in costumes. Some costumes are rather elaborate, others are extremely lazy. Even with this swarm of potential meals I spot my blue-eyed lover instantly. She's got a black wig on, with long curls, she has it up but some of the curls cascade down her back. She has a white dress, she's a Greek Goddess, that's her costume, and she makes an exquisite one. I glide my way over to her, watching her dance with that idiot I compelled to bring her to me.

"Want to dance?"

I turn to look at the owner of the voice, a girl with long dark hair, dressed as Cleopatra. Possibly the sluttiest Cleopatra I've ever seen. The girl is maybe fifteen and is barely legally dressed.

"No, go away," I tell her, while looking into her eyes and she leaves.

When the song ends Clare stops dancing with the oaf and walks to the washroom, I follow her, leaning on the wall and waiting for her to come out. When she does emerge, I'm captivated and speechless for a brief second. Her flowing white dress so wonderfully accentuating those luscious breasts. I salivate, my fangs sliding out as I dream about sinking my teeth in and tasting her again.

"You look enthralling," I whisper into her ear as she walks past.

She gasps so sharply, all the breath leaves her lungs at once, and I taste it on my tongue. Clare turns around, staring at me fiercly, she knows it's me which makes me smile.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" She whispers.

"I came to see you of course."

"You should go," she asserts trying to turn but I grab her hand.

"Dance with me," I say looking right into her eyes to compel her.

"No, you need to leave," she demands.

My eyes narrow, she can't be compelled, I don't like this. A glint on her wrist catches my eye, a bracelet, one that does not go with her costume. Simple, silver, and undoubtedly filled with vervaine. A gift from Damon obviously. That was meddlesome of him.

"Damon gave this to you," I comment still looking at the bracelet. She hasn't taken her hand away, but she does seem to be trembling slightly.

"Yes, he told me to call him if you came back."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Because you're…" she pauses, I see the hole in her mind, Damon compelled her to forget. Not about me obviously or she wouldn't be afraid, of vampires probably, we do like to keep our secret. "Because you're dangerous," she finally says.

"If it's dangerous to be enthralled by you then I suppose I am," I reply with a small smile before kissing her hand. Despite whatever fear she is feeling this act makes her blush. "Damon's only jealous that I got to you first. I only came to dance with the most alluring, girl here," I tell her widening my smile a little and I get her to smile.

"I guess one dance would be alright, considering what we've already done," Clare replies. I can almost see the memories of us making love dancing through her mind as her cheeks go red. Damon could have compelled her to remember me as a dangerous monster and forget the good times, a mistake on his part.

"You did enjoy our time together, I see it your smile."

"Yes, I…it was fun, incredible in ways but…it's like something is missing, parts that aren't there. I also remember being weak, and pain."

"I think," I say leaning down to whisper the rest in her ear, "that's because I brought you to such incredible mind-blowing orgasms."

She bites her lip, her heart begins pounding, she trembles, and I know that she got wet between her legs because I can smell it! I want her now, I want to pick her up and take her out of here, back to my room. I want to ravish this body for days, but I'll behave, at least for now.

"Please dance with me," I request. I still have a hold of her hand, I could simply pull her out to the floor. However, as she's forgotten about vampires, for the moment, I'll masquerade as human. At least, I'm assuming that was what Damon compelled her to forget, as he seems to have left the rest of her memories intact.

Clare doesn't say anything, but she does nod just slightly. I escort her out to the dance floor, but a fast, and rather obnoxious, song begins to play.

"One moment," I say to Clare. I find the DJ and beckon to him.

"Yeah, what?"

"Play something slow and romantic, for the next four songs," I compel him.

"We're going to slow it down now," the DJ says turning off the music that's playing. People stop dancing and look confused, not that it bothers me any.

I return to Clare, taking her hand and putting my arm around her. She puts her hand on my chest and we dance. With centuries of dance experience, I easily glide Clare across the floor. When I start attracting attention to us I tone it down a little, I see her friends watching us. We continue dancing for the next four songs, I even lift her off the ground and spin her, when I'm sure no one is watching or will be suspicious.

"We'll dance again later," I whisper to Clare when the set of slow songs has ended. I walk to the bar just as one of her friends comes over. "Scotch," I order from the bar.

"We don't have alcohol, this is mostly a teen club," the boy tending bar tells me.

"I can smell the scotch, bring me the bottle, and it's on the house," I say looking into his eyes. He brings me the bottle and I listen to Clare's conversation.

"…I told you I don't know who he is, he just asked me to dance," Clare tells them.

"Too tall to be Eli, but don't you think it's weird that he seemed to zero in on you?" Questions the spiky-haired, olive skinned one.

"I think you are all being paranoid, we were dancing. Now I'm hungry, Adam come with me to get some food?"

She and her friends get up to get food, apparently served at the bar. I watch her without watching her, so as not to arouse the suspicions of her friends. They get food and go sit at a table, I drink, watch them and listen to their boring conversation. I leave her alone for over an hour, but I watch her. When her friends have backed off, and most of them are dancing or off talking I return to her.

"Let's dance again," I say to her.

"I think you should go," she says trying to turn away from me.

"One last dance, and if you still want me to go I will."

"One more dance," she relents giving me her hand, "are you going to _convince_ the DJ to play another slow song."

I grin and go to the DJ, compelling him to play another slow song. Then I return to Clare and we dance, I keep her close to me, in my arms. Whether she realizes it or not her feet never touch the floor. When the song ends I tip her chin up and capture her lips softly, but with salacious passion. I pull away before I want to, but if I don't I'm going to taste her right here.

"I'll see you again Clare," I whisper against her lips.

Then I leave at vampire speed, too fast for any human to see me. I return to the hotel to get my things, and to feed, before driving back to Mystic Falls.

 **(CLARE)**

"You are not the kind of girl that kisses a boy after a few dances. You must know him," Drew says from behind me making me jump.

"That was hardly a kiss Drew, and it's not any of your business who I kiss," I reply.

"You're my veep, I need to keep my eye on you, because I need you. Besides which it was only a few weeks ago that some mystery man showed up, hypnotized Owen into bringing you to him and you disappeared with him overnight, and haven't told anyone what happened. So, it may not be my business, but I am concerned, as a friend."

I smile and kiss his cheek, "You're sweet Drew, but I can take care of myself."

Drew grins and we walk to where our group is sitting. Owen and Adam are talking, Alli is dancing with Dallas, I don't know where Jenna and Connor went. Because it's a school night the party shuts down at ten and Owen gives me a ride home. After Klaus left I tried to forget about him, it didn't work, he never left my mind. I knew he was dangerous, I knew the last time he came he hurt me, I just wasn't entirely sure how. Still, my body remembered what being with him was like and there's something intriguing about him, a part of me really wants to be around him. I remember our time together, but part of it is blurred or just gone, it's odd. Not nearly as odd as the feeling of being terrified and intrigued all at once and by the same person.

When I get home Mom and Glen are just getting ready for bed. Mom asks how the party was and I tell her it was good. I take a shower, a long shower, trying to relax. It doesn't entirely work, there's a moment when I almost feel Klaus there with me, but he's not. Getting out of the shower, pulling on my robe and going into my room, I make sure my window is locked tight, with the curtains closed before I start getting ready for bed.

I dream that night about dancing with Klaus, only we're flying, my feet aren't touching the ground. I wake with a gasp, when we danced that last dance my feet were off the floor! He lifted me up, not just for a spin, but for an entire song! Now I'm scared, and now I can't sleep. I feel so vulnerable for some reason, I feel suddenly weak, I start shaking. Then I remember Damon telling me to call him if Klaus returned. I reach for the phone, but then pull my hand back, I want to call, and I don't. I do grab my phone, but then put on my robe and start pacing the room. My heart is pounding, something is wrong, but do I call someone I met once for maybe five minutes?

I guess instinct must take over, because the next thing I know I'm scrolling through the contacts on my phone. When I see Damon's name I click on it.

"Yes?" He answers and sounds incredibly bored, but not tired even though it's barely three in the morning.

"Damon? It's Clare, from Toronto, you said to call if Klaus ever came back," I ramble on like he won't remember three weeks ago.

"Is Klaus there?" He asks, his voice is concerned now, he talks quickly.

"He was. He came to a Halloween party tonight, found me there."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"He surprised me, I didn't think to…" my sentence drifts off as I realize how pathetic that sounds.

"You're wearing your bracelet right?"

"Yes, I haven't taken it off."

"Good, never take it off, not for a minute. Is he still in Toronto?"

"I don't know, he left the party and I haven't seen him. Damon there's something weird about Klaus."

"He's dangerous, keep the bracelet on and don't let Klaus into your house. If you see him again call me immediately. If I don't answer call my brother Stefan, and tell him Klaus is there."

Damon hangs up without another word, I look at my phone like it's going to explain to me why he hung up. I slip the phone into my robe pocket, go downstairs and turn on the TV. I still can't sleep, but I don't hear from Damon or Klaus again tonight. I don't really sleep either, I watch TV for a while and just after 4:30, when there is nothing at all on TV, I go upstairs to shower, again. I need to wake up a little, and I need to stop thinking about Klaus and about Damon.

"You're up early Honey," Mom comments when I come out of the washroom.

"Yeah, I have some student council stuff to go over with Drew."

"I have to be at work early myself. I'll be leaving in about half an hour if you'd like a ride," Mom offers.

"Thanks," I nod.

I go into my room to get dressed and I'm ready to go before Mom is. School isn't open yet, so I have Mom drop me at The Dot and I tell her Drew will be there soon. Of course, I'm not meeting Drew this morning, but I'm safe at The Dot and there is coffee here, lots of it. I order a coffee and since my mind is racing, and I don't want to think about Klaus or Damon, I start writing down ideas for student council.

When Miss Dawes stops in the cafe, for her morning tea, I leave with her and she gives me a ride down the street to the school. I could have walked, but the thought that Klaus is still out there somewhere has me a bit on edge. Once we're in the school I'm okay and I unlock the Student Council office, I stand at the whiteboard and begin writing down my ideas. Drew does come in a short time later; Adam and Dallas are with him. Drew has been surprisingly diligent about getting to school early to take care of student council things, though Adam and Dallas are not always with him.

"Oh good, you're here. I have a ton of ideas."

"How long have you been here?" Drew questions slowly as he looks at the whiteboard with my ideas listed.

"Just a few minutes," I reply.

"Did you sleep?" Adam questions catching my hand so I'll stop moving. He's looking closely at my eyes, I probably have dark circles, didn't really look this morning.

"Yes, for a little while."

"And how much coffee have you had?" Dallas questions picking up my coffee cup.

"That's my fourth."

"Okay, I'm going to get you some water and something to eat. Keep an eye on her," Adam says to Drew.

"I'm going to wait for Alli, make sure she doesn't have any more coffee," Dallas remarks before leaving the room.

"Are you sure you're okay? Why didn't you sleep last night?" Drew asks.

"Just couldn't sleep, I had a lot on my mind," I shrug.

"Like that guy from last night?" Drew questions and I bite my lip.

"Here, drink this and eat," Adam insists handing me a bottle of water and a granola bar.

I sit down and drink some of the water. Drew sits down and begins looking at some of my ideas, but Adam keeps a very close eye on me. When my phone rings I grab it from my bag, it's Damon calling.

 **(DAMON)**

"This bites," I sigh leaning on the wall next to Alaric, "remind me why I'm at a high school Halloween dance? Because if this actually did bite I'd be having a good time."

"Because you're being a good vampire tonight and chaperoning, not eating the students," Alaric says.

"Yeah, why did I agree to that again?"

"Elena asked you," he reminds me.

"I have got to stop letting her talk me into things," I remark and Alaric laughs.

I remain at the mind-numbingly boring dance until the end. Tomorrow's a Friday and the dance committee will clean up, so I can go home as soon as it's over.

"That was far better than the last couple of Halloweens," Elena smiles leaving the dance on my brother's arm.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly quiet," Jeremy comments, "I half-expected Klaus to show up and tear apart the dance."

"It is a bit worrisome that we haven't heard from Klaus today. Actually, when was the last time we did hear from him?" I question everyone.

"I consider it a good day when we don't hear from Klaus," Elena says.

"I find it concerning," I reply.

"I hate to agree with Damon, but I do," Stefan breathes out with great reluctance.

"I haven't seen or heard from Klaus in several days," Jeremy tells me.

I get out my phone and try calling him, but he doesn't answer. "This can't be good, he's not answering, he's definitely up to something."

"Unless we start hearing about dead bodies showing up somewhere I'm not going to worry about it. Nothing is going to ruin my good Halloween," Elena smiles.

She and Jeremy get in the car with Alaric and they drive off. Stefan and I return home, after a few drinks I go to bed. I get woken by my phone a while later, I grab it from the nightstand and hit accept.

"Yes?"

"Damon?" A frightened voice asks, it's a familiar voice but I can't place it just now. "It's Clare, from Toronto, you said to call if Klaus ever came back."

I sit up and turn on my light, so that's where he's been. "Is Klaus there?"

"He was. He came to a Halloween party tonight, found me there," she admits. I can hear her heart pounding through the phone. I hear the way her voice shakes.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" I question. I gave her very specific instructions to call me if he came back. Guess I should have compelled her to do it.

"He surprised me, I didn't think to…" she begins to tell me and then stops. I worry that she took her bracelet off.

"You're wearing your bracelet, right?"

"Yes, I haven't taken it off," she tells me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good never take it off, not for a minute. Is he still in Toronto?"

"I don't know, he left the party and I haven't seen him. Damon there's something weird about Klaus," she says. I wonder what they did tonight.

"He's dangerous, keep the bracelet on and don't let Klaus into your house. If you see him again call me, if I don't answer call my brother, Stefan and tell him Klaus is there." I hang up with Clare and go into Stefan's room. "Wake up little brother, we have Klaus problems," I inform him as I sit on the bed.

"Did he kill someone?" Stefan asks.

"I don't know, we should see how many mysterious dead bodies there are in Toronto."

"Toronto? Canada? Why would he go to Canada?"

"Obsession, cute little thing, pretty blue eyes."

"When did you see this girl?"

"A few weeks ago, found out from little Gilbert that Klaus was in Toronto. He made Jeremy hack into the girl's account and find out where she was. Klaus was there for a couple days and the girl was under compulsion, at least to a point. I made him leave, compelled her to forget about vampires, gave her a vervaine bracelet, and gave her both our numbers. I told her to call me or you if Klaus ever returned. Apparently, I should have compelled her to do so before giving her the vervaine bracelet because Klaus returned tonight, and she waited until now to call me."

"And you think you're not a good guy," Stefan grins at me.

"I'm not."

"You found out Klaus went after a girl in Toronto and drove up there to make him leave and save the girl," Stefan says. His grins grows a little more with pride as he makes a point of me being the hero.

"Don't rub it in, I just don't trust Klaus."

"So, what are we going to do about Klaus?"

"I don't know yet. Clare said he left the party and she wasn't sure if he was still in Toronto."

"We can go to his place, see if he's there," Stefan suggests.

"When the sun is up, I told Clare not to let him into the house, I hope she listens. If she sees him again she'll call, I hope."

"We can go up there and check," Stefan suggests.

"No, I want to go to Klaus' as soon as the sun is up and see if he's there."

I return to my room and pull on some clothes, find the laptop Zach left and look up animal attacks in Toronto in the last seventy-two hours. Stefan joins me after a short time. No animal attacks but there were four bodies found drained of blood in the area, they are blaming it on gang activity. Just as the sun starts to come up we're in the car on our way to the estate Klaus procured. When the car stops the door opens and Klaus leans in the doorway.

"Ah the Salvatore boys, to what do I owe this honor?"

"I told you stay away from her," I respond as Stefan and I walk to the door, "why did you go back to Toronto?"

"How did you know I was there? Did you compel Clare to call you before you gave her the bracelet?"

"Why did you go back?"

"I missed her," Klaus shrugs.

"You don't even know the girl," I argue.

"I know more than you do. I read her stories, you should read them Damon, you'd love them," Klaus grins.

"She's an innocent high school girl that used to have a thing for vampires," I say in a harsh tone as I run in and ram Klaus into the wall.

Klaus has me on the ground in the blink of an eye. "Believe me she still has a thing for vampires."

"I compelled her to forget about vampires," I remind him as he gets off me. I get up and Stefan comes into the house.

"That doesn't mean vampires still don't make her tingle between her legs," he smiles lecherously and licks his lips. I clench my fist to advance on him again, but Stefan catches my arm.

"Damon don't, it's useless to fight him. Why bother this girl Klaus? Why go so far for a high school girl, there are plenty here and they all tend to melt at the sight of you. Unless you're using her for something, or you mean to kill her?" Stefan inquires.

"Stefan, I'm wounded I'm not going to kill someone as sinfully sweet tasting as Clare. Now, I've grown bored of this conversation, and I have business to attend to. Excuse me boys, do close the door on your way out," Klaus says and runs off. We could chase after him, but it's pointless.

"Let's go see Jeremey," I tell Stefan as we walk back to the car.

"Why?"

"Because Jeremy hacked her account, he had to find her for Klaus he must have seen other things. I'm finding it difficult to believe that Klaus went up there to meet her purely on her writing, Klaus always has a motive."

"Jeremy won't be awake yet," Stefan points out.

"We'll wait, it's a school day he can't sleep that much longer," I reply as I begin driving to the Gilbert house.

Stefan and I jump up and enter through Jeremy's window, he's still sleeping, but we sit on either side of him on the bed. I hear Alaric up and making coffee downstairs, Elena is still sleeping, I can smell her, hear her gently rhythmic breathing. I see how badly Stefan wants to go in and be with her, he can do that after we speak with Jeremy.

It isn't long before Jeremy begins to stir, rolls over a little and drapes an arm over Stefan's legs, I have to stifle a laugh. Jeremy makes a noise, waking up a little and realizing he's not alone. His eyes blink, he sees someone else and jumps out of bed.

"Yagghh, what are you two doing in here? And why don't you come through the door and knock like people?"

"No fun doing that," I shrug. "You hacked Clare Edward's account for Klaus."

"Not by choice," Jeremy reminds me quickly.

"We know it wasn't by choice. What did you see?" Stefan asks.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy questions pulling on a shirt and some jeans.

"We want to know what Klaus wants with her, he went back to see her," I enlighten Jeremy.

"I thought he wanted to make some of her fanfiction come true. You didn't read it did you?" Jeremy asks, and I shake my head. "It was hot, really hot and she wrote most of it a couple of years ago. Other than that, she seemed pretty nerdy honestly."

"She doesn't look it," I reply. Jeremy gives me a quizzical look.

"No, she was cute. Unless he fell for her blue eyes I don't know what he wants with her. I didn't see that much, she writes a lot, she's student council VP this year, her ex e-mails her a lot. She's super smart. Why? What else do you think Klaus wants with her?" Jeremy asks.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Stefan replies and then looks at me. "You don't think he went back up there, do you? When he ran from us this morning?"

"Goddammit," I grumble getting my phone out and calling Clare.

"Damon?"

"Did Klaus come back?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I haven't seen him this morning and I'm at school."

"Good, keep the bracelet on, if you see him…"

"I'll call you immediately," she says before I finish.

"Good," I reply and hang up.

"She's scared," Stefan comments having heard the conversation through the phone.

"She should be, but she hasn't seen him," I say.

"Great, since Clare's life is not in danger can I get ready for school now?" Jeremy requests.

"Find me her fanfiction on your laptop first," I order.

"Why?" Jeremy questions narrowing his eyes at me.

"Because I want to see why Klaus bothered to go all the way to Toronto."

Jeremy sighs and opens his laptop, it takes him a few minutes to find it, then he hands me his laptop and opens his door. We follow him out, and Elena sees the three of us leaving Jeremy's room.

"Why are you two coming out of my brother's room so early in the morning? Wait, we're not in danger, are we?" Elena asks.

"For once it's not us in danger," Jeremy says.

"Just needed some information from Jeremy, don't worry," Stefan assures his girlfriend and greets here with a kiss.

I zip down the stairs past Jeremy and sit on the sofa. "Hey Alaric, put on some more coffee," I call setting the laptop on my lap.

"When did you get here?" he inquires bringing me a cup of coffee.

"Early," Jeremy yawns.

I start sipping the coffee and reading one of Clare's stories from a couple years ago. She is a very good writer, she has very well-developed characters, though her vampires feel too deeply, some of them are whinier than Stefan. Her story is very hot, especially considering she was probably fifteen when she wrote this. It does worry me that the girl is the vampire. I have to wonder just how much of this Klaus actually read, and how much of her writing is he going to try and make real for her?

 **Update coming soon, there is only one chapter of this during this round of stories because it's coming on the heels of another story ending in the same round.** _ **Once Was a Pirate**_ **which I posted a couple days ago was the short story in this slot and it ended, this story is just starting in the same round. Next time this short story is in the rotation chapters 3 and 4 will be posted.**

 **Also, hopefully you all saw my long A/N at the beginning of the long stories in this last rotation. I will indeed be bringing a new long story into the rotation. That long story will be** _ **Supernatural High**_ **, hopefully you all remember that one as most of you voted on the type of supernatural being the characters should be. It will likely start after the next chapter of** _ **Live in My House, I'll be Your Shelter**_ **so keep your eye on the DeGrassi Savior's website for that.**


End file.
